


Bonus Story: The Dance

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bystander Syndrome, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: How did Weiss meet Pyrrha?





	Bonus Story: The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for my Ruby and Nora series.

Weiss didn’t want to be there. It was an Atlas party, for what, Weiss didn’t know, all she knew was that it was filled to burst with stuck up jerks and racist idiots. Jacques had forced his family to attend, “to make the Schnee name look sociable”, he had said. Weiss was used to doing things “for the sake of the Schnee name”, she never was allowed to do anything she wanted, but the second Jacques needed to line his pockets, it was her duty to follow everything she said.

So, here she was, standing next to her father, listening as he chatted with some elites he hated just as much as she did. Willow was off flirting with some bar wench, even from where she stood, Weiss could see her staggering from her alcohol consumption over the course of the night. Whitley was lucky enough to be stuck at home, Klein watching over him.

”I do hope you’re enjoying yourself,” a male said beside her.

Weiss jumped, and looked to see a young man with blue hair smiling at her. “No, I’m not.”

”Why is that?” He frowned. “Can I help you out in anyway?”

”No, thanks.” Weiss shook her head. “Please, just leave me be.”

The boy seemed to consider it, before shaking his head. “Come now, isn’t this music lovely?” He held out his hand. “Maybe a dance can raise your spirits.”

”I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in-“ Weiss was cut off by Jacques taking her wrist and squeezing.

”You’re going to dance with that boy,” Jacques ordered, calmly.

”I told you,” Weiss spoke defiantly, “I don’t like men.”

“Yes, you do.” Jacques squeezes tighter. “Dance with him, now.”

Weiss looked to the boy, who still had his hand held out. “Well?”

Weiss pulled her hand free from Jacques’s grasp. “Fine!” She took the boy’s hand, and he lead her to the center of the dance floor.

It was slow piece, and all though she hated everything about this party, the boy had a point about the music being lovely.

”Henry,” the boy said.

”Pardon?” Weiss asked.

”Henry Marigold,” the boy repeated. “That’s my name.”

”I...like your name...?” Weiss didn’t want to be impolite.

”Thanks, I already know who you are, Weiss Schnee,” Henry said. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

”I’m sure most of it isn’t good,” Weiss said.

”A lot of stuff about you being a spoiled, ungrateful brat to your father,” Henry said. “Jacques is rather blunt about your flaws.”

”They aren’t flaws,” Weiss said. “He tries to paint this black and white picture of my treatment of him. I’m not ungrateful, he’s abusive.”

”I’m sure.” Henry rolled his eyes, clearly disbelieving Weiss. “Anyway, that’s not the only thing I heard about you.”

”What else has my illustrious father told said about me?” Weiss asked, bitterly sarcastic.

”That you like girls, and that’s not okay,” Henry said.

Weiss froze, causing her and Henry to stop swaying with the rest of the slow dancers. “What?”

”I had to admit, when I heard that, my dreams for getting with you almost went up in smoke.” Henry grew a smirk. “Then I thought how much fun a challenge would be.”

”Challenge?” Weiss let go of his hands, and tried to step back, but Henry just grabbed her wrist.

”Yeah, I’ve never got with a lesbian before, and I want to see if I can change you over to our side,” Henry said.

”Let go of me!” Weiss screamed, not caring about the scene she was making.

”Keep it down,” Henry hissed.

”No! Let me go!” Weiss screamed again, scratching at Henry’s hand.

”Ow! Quit it!” Henry grabbed her other wrist.

”Help!” Weiss cried out.

Jacques just watched her, coldly. With a sip of his wine, he and the other members of the party went back to talking amongst themselves.

 _That’s_ _Atlas,_ Weiss thought to herself. _It’s_ _always_ _someone_ _else’s_ _job._

”Come on,” Henry assured, “one little kiss isn’t going to kill you! How do you know you’ll hate it if you never tried it?”

“Let her go,” a stern female voice said beside the two.

Both turned and gasped. Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Atlas, as many had called her, stood before them. After leaving Atlas, Pyrrha had been representing the nation unwillingly in tournaments, earning Atlas quite a lot of recognition for being her place of origin.

”W-What?” Henry asked, shaking.

”I said,” Pyrrha got right up in his face, “let. Her. Go.”

”Y-yes ma’am.” Henry let go of both of Weiss’ wrist.

”Now get out!” Pyrrha shouted.

This got everyone’s attention. Even the band stopped playing.

”Pyrrha Nikos?!” Jacques hissed to himself.

”Of course!” Henry turned and ran out of the room, leaving the room in complete silence.

”Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked.

Weiss looked into her eyes. “Y-yes...”

”Good.” Pyrrha gave her a warm smile.

”Th-thank you,” Weiss stuttered.

”Don’t mention it,” Pyrrha said. “Sorry it took me so long to get involved, I honestly thought someone in here would actually want to stop that.”

During their talk, the party began to pick up again. People went back to talking, the band went back to playing, it was like nothing ever happened.

”Well, I best be off,” Pyrrha said. “I’m sure you-“

”Do you want to dance?” Weiss asked.

”What?” Pyrrha stopped.

”Do you...want...to dance with me?” Weiss lost her confidence.

Pyrrha didn’t hide her hesitation. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to-“

”Please,” Weiss held out her hand, “I insist.”

Pyrrha looked at the floor in thought, before looking to Weiss’ eyes and smiling. “Well, I can’t resist the insistence of a pretty gal like you.” She took Weiss’ hand. “I’ll have this dance.”

“Wait...you don’t know who I am?” Weiss asked.

”No,” Pyrrha answered, honestly. “I haven’t been to Atlas in such a long time. I only came to this party out of some weird sense of obligation.”

”I-I’m Weiss Schnee.” It felt weird for Weiss to introduce herself, almost all her life everyone knew who she was.

”Weiss is a pretty name,” Pyrrha complimented. “Since you gasped, I’m going to guess you know who I am.”

”Yeah, Pyrrha Nikos,” Weiss said in awe. “You’ve done so many great things for Atlas.”

”Not that I want to,” Pyrrha said. “Going to be honest, I don’t like this place too much.”

Weiss let out a chuckle. “Same here.” She thought for a second. “Can I ask why?”

Pyrrha grimaced. “I’d rather not say.”

”Oh, my apologies,” Weiss said.

”It’s fine,” Pyrrha assured, smiling returning. “Let’s just enjoy this dance, shall we?”

Weiss looked over to Jacques. He was staring at the two, a shocked looked still plastered in his face. For the first time in her life, Weiss shot a cocky grin in his direction.

”We shall,” Weiss said to Pyrrha.

* * *

All Weiss felt was burning. The pain was unbearable, but with all her strength, she  placed a hand on Pyrrha’s cheek as she cried over her. Then her breathing stopped, and darkness enveloped her vision.

”Weiss?” Pyrrha asking meekly was the last thing she heard.

Then Weiss shot up, taking in a sharp breath. “What?” She felt herself, seeing if this was all real. “How...am I...?” Weiss got to her feet, and looked around at her surroundings. “Where am I?”

”Simple,” a male voice said behind her, casually.

Weiss turned, and gasped. “You’re...you’re...”

”I’m glad Ruby and Yang got around to telling you about me,” Taiyang said. “I take it they also showed you a picture?”

”How are you alive?” Weiss asked.

”Uh...I’m not.” Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. “Light thought that something close to resembling a familiar face would help ease you into this.”

”Into what?” Weiss stepped back from him.

”Weiss...” Taiyang hesitated, then sighed. “You’re dead.”

Weiss looked at him in shock. “Oh Gods...”

”I’m sorry,” Taiyang said.

”I...I failed!” Tears began to run down Weiss’ face. “I didn’t even become a huntress!”

”Hey...come on, now!” Taiyang tried to be comforting, but at the end of the day, he knew she wasn’t familiar enough with him to help. “Look, you still did a lot of good, and you’ve earned eternal peace for that.”

”How can I be at peace knowing I failed my friends? My family?” Weiss asked. “How can I possibly...”

”Weiss,” Pyrrha’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Weiss let out a single breath, and turned.  There, on the ground where she had just lay, was Pyrrha.

”P-Pyrrha?” Weiss covered her mouth. “No...”

”What happened? Where are we?” Pyrrha got to her feet, still in shock.

”You’re dead, Pyrrha.” Weiss looked away from her. “I tried to save you...and I failed.”

Pyrrha got her bearings, and shook her head. “No...Weiss, please, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have run off to die!”

”It’s neither of your fault,” Taiyang said. “It was all Salem’s fault. She killed us, and she took us from our families.”

”What about our friends?” Weiss asked. “What can we do for them now?!”

”All we can do is hope they can succeed,” Taiyang said. “That’s all we can do.”

Weiss felt two arms wrap around her from behind. “Pyrrha?”

”I thought I was never going to see you again...” Pyrrha spoke softly.

Weiss turned to her. “So, what do we do now?”

”I don’t know...” Pyrrha spoke, honestly. “This strange new place we’ve found ourselves in...let’s just...pray our friends can defeat whoever took us from them.”

”Then what?” Weiss asked.

”Move on,” Pyrrha said, she held out her hand. “Come, don’t you want to see how Heaven looks?”

Weiss thought back to her friends, to Winter, even to her father and mother. Then she looked into Pyrrha, and remembered their dance.

”Weiss...please?” Pyrrha begged.

Weiss gave Pyrrha a sad smile. “Okay...” She took her hand.

”I know my way around here,” Taiyang said. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

As Taiyang motioned for the two to follow him, Pyrrha and Weiss looked at one another.

”Weiss...are you sure you’re ready?” Pyrrha asked.

”I’m ready, Pyrrha,” Weiss said.

”Are you su-“

”I insist,” Weiss said.

Pyrrah returned Weiss’ sad smile, she walked ahead of her. “Shall we?”

Weiss looked at Pyrrha’s hand, then into her eyes. “We shall.”


End file.
